I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of archery and bow sights and more particularly to a bow sight having aiming pins adapted to be selectively illuminated.
II. Description of the Related Art
In bow hunting and archery tournaments, bow sights typically have many aiming pins that can be illuminated to sight targets. Often times when several pins are illuminated the archer can become confused when the pins are equally illuminated.
Such fiber pin illumination systems fail to provide sufficient pin illumination to allow archers to sight targets effectively and not become confused in the process.
In general the invention features an advanced fiber pin illumination system having intensity level adjustability allowing selective illumination on the aiming pins. The bow sight includes a personal computer (PC) board having programmable electronic circuitry. The PC is located generally on a PC board located in a housing cavity within a windage adjustment bar. The bow sight also includes a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other illuminating devices and associated fiber optic pins. The bow sight further includes at lease one battery and a user activated switch with a push button pad covering it, typically elastic material.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a selective pin illumination system, including a plurality of elongated fiber optic pins having a first end and a second end, a control circuit and a plurality of light emitting elements electrically coupled to the control circuit wherein each of the light emitting elements is optically coupled with a corresponding first end of the elongated fiber optic pin.
In one implementation, the system includes a power source connected to the control circuit.
In another implementation, the control circuit includes a process with instructions to selectively illuminate the light emitting elements, and selectively adjust the intensity of the light emitting elements.
In another implementation, the system includes one or more switches electrically coupled to the control circuit, wherein the one or more switches are adapted to selectively illuminate the light emitting elements and to selectively adjust the intensity of the light emitting elements.
In another implementation, the process further includes instructions to remove power from the control circuit after an extended period of non-use.
In another implementation, the elongated fiber optic pins has an individual color.
In still another implementation, the light emitting elements transmit light to each of the fiber optic pins.
In another aspect, the invention features a bow sight, including a mounting bracket, a windage adjustment bar connected to the mounting bracket, the windage adjustment bar having a cavity, a selective pin illumination system, including a plurality of elongated fiber optic pins having a first end and a second end, the fibers extending from the cavity to a pin holding bracket connected to the windage adjustment bar, a control circuit located within the cavity and a plurality of light emitting elements electrically coupled to the control circuit wherein each of the light emitting elements is optically coupled with a corresponding first end of the elongated fiber optic pin within the cavity.
In an implementation, the bow sight includes a switch electrically coupled to the control circuit, the switch protruding from the cavity.
In another implementation, the bow sight includes an elastic push button cover mechanically coupled to the switch and covering the cavity.
In still another implementation, the bow sight includes at least one battery electrically coupled to the control circuit.
In yet another implementation, the bow sight includes a battery housing cap enclosing the at least one battery and connected to the windage adjustment bar.
In another implementation, the second ends of the plurality of elongated fiber optic pins emit light within the pin holding bracket.
In another implementation, the second ends of the plurality of elongated fiber optic pins are adapted to be adjusted as aiming points.
In another implementation, the bow sight includes a set screw for each of the plurality of elongated fiber optic pins.
In another aspect, the invention features a bow, including a bow shaft, a bow string connected to the bow shaft, a bow sight connected to the bow shaft, the bow sight including a mounting bracket, a windage adjustment bar connected to the mounting bracket, the windage adjustment bar having a cavity, a selective pin illumination system, including a plurality of elongated fiber optic pins having a first end and a second end, the fibers extending from the cavity to a pin holding bracket connected to the windage adjustment bar a control circuit located within the cavity; and a plurality of light emitting elements electrically coupled to the control circuit wherein each of the light emitting elements is optically coupled with a corresponding first end of elongated fiber optic pin within the cavity.
One advantage of the invention is that it provides an archer with the capability of selectively illuminating a desired pin or pins for improving the aim of the bow sight.
Another advantage is that the invention allows an archer to select illumination intensity level of the desired pin(s).
Another advantage is that the power source has a prolonged life because incorporated programming for an automatic shutoff of the illumination system follows a period of non-use.
Another advantage of the system is that makes use of advanced electronic circuitry and control to maximize the efficiency of the illumination system as compared to conventional low efficiency light systems.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.